Oh How I Despise You Darling
by ProudToBeSlytherin
Summary: Sirius and Jesse hate each other with a burning passion. Or do they? Sirius X OC for the Page 394 challenge


Gave _ a look that clearly wished him a painful death.

Sirius Black despised Jessie Taylor. Although he wasn't quite sure why, he knew he did. Due to his not knowing, he was laying face down in his bed, thinking. Why did he hate her? Well first off she was quite annoyingly smart. And she knew it. But that wasn't it. Was it because she hated him? No it couldn't be, he was pretty sure he started this whole thing. What the hell was it?

"What are you doing?" James, who had just walked in asked.

Sirius groaned, "Thinking."

James laughed, "Oh no, should I go get help?"

He rolled over to look at his best friend, "Do you hate Jessie?" He asked

"No," he replied, "only you do."

"That's the point." Sirius groaned, "I don't even know why I hate her, I just do."

Sitting on his bed, James shook his head, "You're so thick." He said, "You don't hate her."

He looked at him, confusion in his grey eyes, "Oh? Well what is it then?"

"You're in love with her."

Sirius bolted upright. Lord, James was right. This whole time, his brain was mixing up love and hate to deal with the fact that she was so out of his league. Or at least he thought she was. He didn't want to get close to her so he couldn't love her more and then get hurt. Well, he couldn't live in ignorant bliss anymore. Put had been ruined. Sirius gave James a look that clearly wished him a painful death. Oh was he pissed. He liked hating her. It was simple. It was fun. He'd only known about his love for her for a minute and he hated it.

"I hate you." He mumbled, falling back down

James laughed, "It's because I'm right."

Sirius pulled the blankets over his head, "Shut up."

Conveniently the next day, Sirius had come back to the common room alone at lunch to get homework he had due next class. Sure enough, who was sat in the couch but Jessie. She was sitting, hunched over what looked like a paper, her eyes scanning the paper. Probably she was re reading her work. To be brutally honest, she looked horrible. It was obvious she was exhausted out of her mind. Her skin was sickly pale looking and her eyes had dark circles.

"Hey there sunshine." He said, sitting down next to her.

Jessie let out a sigh, "Look, Sirius, I'm tired and not in the mood for your sass."

He smirked a bit, "What are you talking about? You look beautiful."

"That's not funny." She said, turning to face him on the couch. "Take a good look at me and tell me that again.

The two sat cross legged on the couch facing each other, looking the other over. It was the first time Sirius ever really got a good look at her. Her hair was light brown but had lots of blonde highlights. When she wasn't do tired, her skin, which was still quite pale, still glowed. He resisted the urge to blush as her grass green eyes looked at him. What was she thinking? Probably something bad. He couldn't take in any more.

In one quick motion he leaned in, held her face in his hands, and kissed her. The second she saw him move for her, she leaned in to, at the same fast pace. Snaking her arms around his neck, she pulled him closer to her. Never did he think she would return the kiss. The plan was to kiss her for a few seconds, then stand up and leave before he could see the disgust in her face. Part of him expected her to push him away and insult him. This part of him faded, however, as her lips melded perfectly into his. As the pressure in his throat increased, he found himself pulling away from her lips to breathe again.

She smiled and ran a hand through her hair, "Took you long enough." Jessie said

He looked at her, "So you've been wanting me to kiss you?"

Her expression conveyed that she was surprised to hear that he didn't know. "Um, yeah."

Sirius rested his hand on her cheek, rubbing his thumb on the soft skin of her face, "You should have told me that, love."

Jessie blushed, "Well you should have told me to. So you can't judge me."

Sirius gave her another quick peck on the lips. "I promise I won't any more."


End file.
